Integrated Development Environments (IDE) assist developers with writing and debugging code during the creation of software applications. An IDE provides tools or modules that a developer can employ to facilitate rapid and quality development of code. The tools and modules provide functionality through program reference libraries or from device drivers that provide a layer of abstraction from the underling hardware resources. An IDE can be a compositional studio wherein a programmer can build code using facilities offered by the IDE. An IDE can contain a set of classes or libraries in a particular format which a developer can reference during code creation. The classes or libraries may be associated with a particular software process, or a hardware resource. An IDE provides an integrated approach to program development in that programs or utilities are available from directly within the IDE for creating the software application. For example, an IDE can support a programming language, a compiler, a linker, and a debugger. A multitude and variation of these resources can be provided to give the developer flexibility in using one resource over the other, and to use them together. An IDE can employ an object oriented programming languages to facilitate ease of development. Various levels of programming such as providing access to functions, methods, variables, data, and classes can be provided through the IDE to allows the developer immediate access to the underlying code. The levels of access target a specific feature that is generally already available within the levels of programming. The parameters can be precipitated from the underlying native code to a user interface, allowing a developer to adjust aspects of the programming within the IDE.
An IDE is a packaged environment that contains a collection of programs and modules that together facilitate the ease of code development. The IDE manages interaction within the modules and coordinates the building of code. An IDE can be targeted to various target platforms wherein programming operations of the platform are already available. An IDE is in general a wrapper for functions and processes already available on the target platform or device. The target platform generally provides an Applications Programming Interface that tells the IDE how to interface with the underlying platform or software processes. An IDE can interface with an API for understanding how to package the code development program and modules. The API opens up a set of communication protocols that can accessed by outside developers or the IDE. The communication protocols allow access for communicating with the underlying resources or behaviors of the platform. However, different devices support various access functions which may not be available in APIs or IDEs. Different APIs exist for mouse devices, tablets, touchpads, joysticks, and touchscreens as each device has unique operating characteristics.